Karena Cinta
by Lillian Tagatia
Summary: Kau membutuhkannya. Dia membutuhkanmu. Kaulah separuh jiwanya. Dialah separuh jiwamu. Kau, entah bagaimana, sangat mencintainya. Dia juga begitu mencintaimu. Kalian masih bertahan, dan akan terus bertahan. Semua ini karena cinta.


Buahahahahaha!!

AnnZie datang lagi, dengan fic oneshot! SasuSaku lho, tapi di sini dari sudut pandang AnnZie ke Sakura, halah apa sih yang pas namana. Review ya! Oke, let's go! Kakuzu! Hitung mundur!!

Kakuzu : Seribu rupiah…. Dua ribu rupiah… Tiga ribu rupiah…

AnnZie : *Ngelemparin panci ke Kakuzu* Aku bilang hitung mundur, bukan hitung uang! Ulangi!

Kakuzu : Dasar cewek aneh. Sendirinya juga suka hitung duit. *ngelus2 kepala yg kena lemparan panci*

Tiga…

Dua…

Satu…

AnnZie : *nyebar2in confetti* Tadaaaa!!!

Karena Cinta

Author : AnnZie-chan Einsteinette

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. Kalo belong to saia sudah pasti saia ganti tokoh Sakura dengan saia. Biar bisa di pairing-kan bareng Sasuke tercinta~ *di keroyok*

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rated : T. Never ever forever M

Genre : Romance/Comfort, nggak tahu apa yang tepat sebagai pendamping Romancena.

Status : Complete

* * *

Pernahkah kau berpikir, mengapa ia sangat ingin merajut cinta bersamamu? Saat itu, ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat mengagumimu. Dia tidak dapat hidup tanpamu. Dia ingin mendampingi hari-harimu.

Pernahkah kau berpikir, mengapa kau mengabulkan keinginannya itu? Padahal kau tahu dia terkenal sangat dingin, tanpa emosi dan ekspresi. Tapi kau tetap melakukannya, Karena memang itu yang kau inginkan dari dulu.

Kemudian kalian berpacaran. Dan dirinya masih tetap dingin. Dirimu pun terkadang jengah terhadap sikapnya itu. Lalu, mengapa kau masih tetap bersamanya?

Kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Dia juga gelisah tidak melihatmu atau mendengar suaramu meski sekali seminggu, apa kau tahu itu? Dia seperti menyerahkan seluruh jiwanya padamu. Hidupmu adalah hidupnya. Sakura, apa kau tahu semua itu?

Semua kencan kalian berlalu begitu saja. Dia melupakan janji kalian untuk bertemu, atau dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya. Berkali-kali kau harus menelan semua janji kalian yang sia-sia. Kau pikir dirinya tidak romantis, dan hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Seolah-olah berpacaran denganmu hanya untuk status saja. Lalu, mengapa kau tidak bisa meninggalkan dirinya?

Seluruh pendapatmu tentang dirinya yang tidak romantis dan hanya peduli dengan dirinya sendiri lalu lenyap seketika, saat pada malam purnama yang dingin itu, di bawah naungan bintang-bintang, dia menghangatkan bibirmu. Dia menciummu untuk pertama kalinya dalam masa kalian berpacaran. Setelahnya, ia mengeluarkan cincin dan melamarmu. Mengapa kau seperti orang yang tidak waras, mengiyakan ajakan nikahnya? Padahal kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sikapnya terhadapmu selama ini.

Dia menikahimu. Ia serius untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersamamu. Ia menggenggam tanganmu erat sekali saat mengucapkan kalimat bahwa dia bersedia menemanimu sampai akhir hayatnya.

Hari-hari berlalu, ternyata kau baru menyadarinya sekarang, bahwa sikapnya terhadapmu tidak berubah, masih seperti dulu. Dingin, cuek, sama sekali tidak romantis.

Diam-diam, kau menjerit frustasi di kamar mandi saat ia pergi. Kau seperti menyesal telah menikah dengannya. Bukan ini yang kau inginkan, bukan? Sejak kecil, kau mengimpikan pernikahan yang bahagia dan harmonis. Tapi, kenyataannya?

Ia masih tidak peduli denganmu. Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal agar ia setidaknya peduli denganmu. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang berhasil. Lalu, mengapa kau masih ingin tinggal bersamanya? Padahal ia selalu menganggapmu angin lalu.

Kau memberinya segala-galanya, yang terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau hanyalah satu-satunya manusia di muka bumi ini yang dapat memahaminya. Cuma kau yang bisa. Karena itulah dia memilihmu.

Tahukah kau? Dirinya sangat menyukaimu. Dia bergantung padamu. Hidupnya hanya seperti seonggok sampah bila tidak bersamamu, itu menurutnya. Katanya, _jika kau berpikir aku dingin padamu, itulah diriku. Jika kau berpikir aku tidak romantis atau sebangsanya, itu karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahumu sedalam apa cintaku padamu. Jika kau berpikir aku egois dan tidak peduli padamu, itu karena aku takut untuk melukaimu, kalau-kalau aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Tapi aku sadar aku telah menyakitimu selama ini. Maafkan aku,_ katanya.

Kemudian dia mencium bibirmu lembut. Kau menangis kala itu. Ciuman ini adalah ciuman kedua kalian. Betapa jarangnya dia menunjukkan perasaannya padamu. Apa dia tidak peduli denganmu? Kalau begitu, mengapa kau selalu ingin mendampinginya?

Kau membutuhkannya. Dia membutuhkanmu. Kaulah separuh jiwanya. Dialah separuh jiwamu. Kau, entah bagaimana, sangat mencintainya. Dia juga begitu mencintaimu. Kalian masih bertahan, dan akan terus bertahan. Semua ini karena cinta.

Karena cinta.

**=FIN=**

**KARENA CINTA**

**Original Story by AnnZie-chan Einsteinette**

**Medan, 8 Maret 2010**

---'''---'''---

**Ehehehe, Author bikin fanfic ini dari sudut pandang Author ke Sakura. Emang bener kan, Sasuke dingin banget? Huaaattchiim! Sroot.. *nyedot ingus***

**Sasuke… Pelukin AnnZie dong.. Dingin nih~ *digoreng Sasuke FC***

**Ini fic ke 6 yang AnnZie ciptain dan fic ke 3 yang AnnZie publish.**

**Review ya, sebagai tanda kalo readers sekalian udah baca fic pertama AnnZie yang serius. Oke, nggak terlalu serius karena di pembukaanna ada Kakuzu ngitungin duit. Ini ff serius pertama AnnZie lho! Gimana, gimana? Apa terlalu serius atau kurang serius?**

**To review Karena Cinta, click here, minna-san!**


End file.
